Timeline
=Timeline= ---- : :The timeline documents important dates and events in the history of the Empire of Romanus with the dates in the human calendar are counted from the "Refounding ", a mysterious event which led to the Great War. : : : : "The Cycle is nearing completion, our Lord will soon return. Time is an inescapable force of nature, a storm of unending proportions." :―The Shadow Mage : Between 2700 BR to 1240 BR * 2700 BR - Dwarves arrive in the lands of Romanus, the gnomes already have small colonies in what is now Varra and Servio's Wall * 2230s BR - The First Landing, Humans arrive from the south, crossing the southern mountains * 1240s BR - The Age of Exploration, Elves arrive on their white ships 230s BR * The Kingdom of Romanus is founded by King Melital.The emergence of goddess worship in the form of the pantheon, one of the oldest and most widespread systems of beliefs. * Development of a written language based on elven runes and dwarven ideograms 1 * The Refounding 760s * The necropolis at Fur is created * Nordling people arrive in the north of Romanus, civilizations already present in the other parts of the world (people also settle in the south) ** Known as the "second Landing" or "Landing of the Exiles", this event is very important in human history. Humans most likely came ashore at the mouth of the Vocun and Eros. Once on land, Van Bekker was quick to discover and harness the music found there and humans set up the settlements of Eros and Vocun. It took only a few hundred years for the growing kingdom of Romanus to grow large enough to force the cities to join with the swiftly growing kingdom of Romanus. Between 760s and 830s * Reigns of Dezmod the terrible and Sambuk V begin simultaneously * The introduction of a new (twenty-four character) alphabet * The Nradian Union is formed among the non-human nations to the east, in a response to the refounding. * George Monck takes a group of children to be trained by the elves at Crassus * Mages' seat in Grachi is established * Massacre at Pucinia and Marcus' Keep carried out by Nradian army. Carnage in villages surrounding Bicuris. Beginning of the Great War. 830s * Creation of the Conclave of Mages and adoption of the laws drawn up by Herbert Stamford, Aurora Henson, Richert Ivo, Agnes of Pedes, Geoffrey Monck and Radmir of Draci * Formation of the Chapter and Supreme Council of Mages ** Executions of all those who do not recognize the Conclave and new laws. King Ribald the Third is among those killed in the ensuing conflict 839 * Raffard the White ends the Great War by releasing a plague in the Nradian Union. While he does not officially rule, he becomes the first advisor to Romanus' mentally ill king, commanding power from behind. * The death of King Ribald the third permits Raffard to cease control. The Kingdom of Romanus officially becomes an empire with the banishment and destruction of the Senate and the establishment of the Lord's council. 950s * The first of the Hands are created by the Emperor Marro the wise 1060s * Aelirenn's Uprising ** Dilapidation of Sapientiae 1112 * The hand Vesemir is noted as being active in fulfilling the duties of his profession during this year 1133 * In the village near Dellii, the prophet Leboda delivers a sermon to his students 1140s * Emperor Ovid III, looking for resources to wage war against the Nradian Union, decides to tax the territory of Vearun. The Vearun declares itself as the independent Kingdom, resulting in war between the new kingdom and the empire. Despite support from allies in the southern mountains, the war ends with Vearuns victory and the First Treaty of Sapientiae is signed * The mage Cregan is murdered in Videx, causing the first inquisition. 1150s * Romanus conquers Cestii * The fortresses of Milites, Malum and Cestii are founded. * Falrra's Rebellion * Goldemair's troops assault Aetial's Wall, the wall holds against overwhleming odds. 1156 * Coram II is born 1170s * Outbreak of the Black Death plague in Acipit, Naro, and Fur. Princess Adoula dies helping priests in the hospital * Prince Amavot is cruelly murdered by an unknown assailant * 1171 Julius is born 1191 * Corbett II ascends to the throne 1198 * In a village near Dellii, an obelisk is erected by Spyris to commemorate the prophet Leboda's sermon there sixty-five years prior 1210 * Emperor Corbett of Romanus passes away and his elder sisters grandson Julius ascends to the throne * The Northern War begins * Assault on Milites * Emperor Julius announces the creation of the games. 1213 * The Northern War ends * Emperor Julius officially opens the games. 1215 * Current DateCategory:The Empire Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Houses Category:History